


beach towels and parasols

by thanatopis



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Beach Sex, F/M, Female Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Richie go on a much needed vacation.</p><p>or </p><p>“Uh, I know you’re still on cloud nine and all, but we’re still <em>very much</em> on a public beach, Richie.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	beach towels and parasols

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug emoji*
> 
> don't actually have sex on a beach guys, i didn't mention in this how the sand will get everywhere. places you don't really want sand in...

Sometimes, Jason couldn’t fathom how the hell Richelle Grayson was his fiancée.

Jason couldn’t understand how such a wonderful woman could’ve picked Jason, with all his flaws and past misdeeds, and still have chosen _him_ out of the hundreds of guys who’d kill just to be able to hold her hand and kiss it.

Jason thought this as he watched Richie pad towards him on the beach where Jason had set up the large parasol.

Sitting under the huge red umbrella was a green inflatable tube they picked up at an overpriced beach shop, and the small blue cooler with their lunch. Jason straightened slowly as she approached, eyes wide underneath the shield of his sunglasses, because goddamn—

Whistling low, Jason smiled crookedly as Richie gave a quick little pose, giggling all the while. Jason couldn’t help but laugh himself because, god, she was just so beautiful and full of positive, radiant energy that Jason craved to be around all the time. Being in Richie’s presences had made Jason a better, happier person.

He acknowledged that there wasn’t ever really a time where Richie wasn’t gorgeous. Even with drool seaping out of the corner of her mouth, and her hair sticking up every which way, Jason was still awed and enamored by her beauty, always had been.

Having met Richelle at the ripe, tender age of thirteen, Jason had many inappropriate moments where just a glimpse of Richie’s sixteen-year-old body in that skintight, finger-stripe suit had Jason's body betraying him on patrol.

A vividly clear image of Bruce’s unimpressed face behind the cowl as Jason tried to hide his body’s natural reaction behind his cape made Jason snort a laugh.

So yeah, Richie had always been breathtakingly gorgeous to Jason, but this was just…

She was wearing a simplistic two-piece bathing suit, solid royal blue. It was nothing frilly or flashy with designs—and not because she didn’t like flashy—oh no—this one just happened to be on sale, and just exactly her size. Two fabric triangles covered her breasts, big enough for Jason to cradle each voluptuous curve in his hands, and her bikini bottoms were giving Jason ideas of how one little innocent tug could unravel the whole thing.

Jason knew better of course, and he most certainly could wait.

Richie’s smile was all the more vibrant by how she cutely squinted and cupped her hand over her brow in a make-shift visor, waving at Jason with her other hand. She’d been so excited for this trip, eager to leave Gotham and its gray brooding skies behind in exchange for this little piece of warm weathered heaven.

Honestly, it really didn’t matter much to Jason where they went. He could go anywhere with Richie and it would be more than enough just to be with her.

Jason chuckled, fondly murmuring under his breath about how much of a dork she was. When she was in ear shot distance, Jason said, “Where the hell are your goddamn sunglasses, Richie?”

Richie just laughed brightly, shrugging her shoulders as she set her tote bag down. She fished out her beach towel, the one with the huge Superman logo on it. Her little school girl crush on Clark was still present, though Richie always made sure to let Jason know who held her heart.

“I forgot them! I was just so excited and I rushed.”

Laughing, Jason roped his arm around her shoulders and pulled Richie to press a kiss to her forehead, plucking his own sunglasses off the bridge of his nose so he could slide the red framed Ray Bans onto her own. He gave the button of her nose a quick kiss too, loving the surprised expression he got for the action.

He was rarely ever this mushy with her, preferring to show his affection where others couldn’t see. Jason suspected why the behavior came so easily here was because they were out of Gotham’s shadow, far from the prying eyes of people Jason sometimes felt he could never escape from no matter how far he ran.

“Cute,” Jason teased, giving her a wink.

Richie beamed up at him, pleased.

“Aw Jay, baby, you didn’t have to do that,” Richie said, pecking lovingly at Jason’s cheek, lips incredibly soft with lip balm. She gave him another kiss, just because she could.

“I appreciate it anyhow. You’re very sweet. I’m not used to this much sun, it’s so _weird_.”

Jason brushed off her gratitude with a well-meaning shrug. He looked out towards the blue water, excitement eating at his bones, reminding him of how he felt the first time he’d ever ridden in the Batmoblie, calling shot-gun despite not having anyone to argue over it with.

“You think there’s any sharks out there? Think I could punch one and survive if it came down to it?”

Richie snorted, shaking her head fondly. She moved out from under the parasols shaded protection, slapping Jason’s butt, which he responded to with an amused lifting of his brow. Richie gestured impatiently out towards the water, toeing off her sandals.

“Well c’mon, let’s go find out!”

Jason grinned as he took her hand in his, swinging their arms slightly as they walked towards the water. Jason made sure to avoid grouping in with the other swimmers in the water, picking an open spot away from the shouting kids and the floating adults so they could have some privacy.

“Oh!” Richie gasped. Her painted toes collided right in the middle of one ascending wave, brushing bits of broken sea shells over her feet as her toes wiggled in the soft, wet sand.

“It’s colder than what I thought it was going to be.” Richie explained in awe, eyes wide and Jason gave her hand a quick squeeze, utterly charmed by her bewilderment. Jason tugged at her arm playfully, eyes narrowing in mischief as a devious thought came to mind.

In a quick maneuver that almost seemed like second nature with how easy his limbs moved, Jason threw Richie over his shoulder and the older woman gasped before a fit of giggles over took her petite, yet muscular form. Jason maintained a steady grip on her despite Richie's half-hearted attempts at getting free, which was utterly useless against his years of training, something the older woman knew.

He sucked in a sharp breath as the wave crashed against his chest, soaking his swim trunks through completely. Damn, the water _was_ cold, but Jason still persisted against the battering waves that seemed determined to knock him off balance. Jason wasn’t going down without a fight.

“Jason,” Richie whined, balancing her weight by placing each of her hands on his hips and pushing herself up and away from the roll of the waves. Jason was reminded of a cat trying its best to save itself from getting wet, but it was a futile effort. His hand cupped her bottom and found the material already spattered with salt water.

Jason grinned as he gave Richie’s rump a nice solid smack.

“Can’t save yourself now.”

Grabbing her carefully by the hips, Jason heaved Richie up and started counting off. The closer he got to the three the more Richie struggled and tried to break free.

“…Three!”

Jason threw her with relish, laughter as bright as the very sun hanging over his head left his lips as she hit the water with a shrill, girly scream. Jason whistled, impressed by how much air she managed to get.

That’s an acrobat for you, Jason fondly thought.

Richie emerged with a gasp, immediately giving Jason her middle finger as she sputtered and made a face. The high messy bun her hair had been in was in tatters as she pushed inky black locks from her face.

“Ugh, I swallowed a mouthful of salt water. Fish _pee_ in here, Jason—they _pee_ in here.” Richie repeated with dire emphasis that made Jason snicker as she swam over, splashing Jason in the face as pay back.

Jason just shrugged, “Kids pee in public pools, same difference.”

“Jason Peter Todd, you’re an ass.” Was all Richie said in response, straightening out her top, barely leaving anything to the imagination as she resituated what needed to be resituated, making sure everything was in place because boobs were just funny like that. Absentmindedly, Jason moved in front of her in case any perverts were hoping to catch a glimpse.

 _The ta-ta’s and just about everything else is mine fuckers_ , _sucks for ya’_ , Jason wordlessly seemed to say with his body language.

Richie’s eyes flickered up to Jason’s knowingly as he shielded her body, the look in them devious as she gave her breasts a showy squeeze and pushed them together, rousing memories and past sensations Jason had no right thinking about in such a public place, with _kids_ present no less, and yet, despite those motivators his cock twitched.

For a brief moment Jason _really_ wished they were at a nude beach somewhere in Europe or wherever the hell they had those. Wished he could see what Richie would looked like completely naked, lounging on the beach and soaking up the sun with her hair sprawled out behind her like some goddamn mermaid taking a sunbath.

He grinned down at her then, wiggling his brows.

“At least you’re not cold anymore, right?”

* * *

 

They were chest deep, the lull of the waves calming and rocking them back and forth, and Richie had her legs wrapped around his waist as Jason trudged out, feet solidly planted on the sandy floor. Sharks weren’t really a concern Jason was thinking about with Richie so close, her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers twirling indulgently at the damp hairs at Jason’s nape.

It felt like his kind of heaven.

Richie licked the salt water from her lips as she edged back and set the sun glasses atop of her head.

“We’re pretty far out…”

Jason perked at that, his line of thought immediately going for the gutter. It’s not like he hadn’t thought about it, getting up to a little hanky panky on the beach—what man hadn’t? Blue-green eyes met Richie's baby blues with a knowing gleam, eyebrow arching in innocent interest.

Richie caught his look with a shocked gasp, slapping Jason lightly on his freckled shoulder in reprimand even though she was grinning ear to ear. “Jason Todd, no! That’s not what I meant!”

Jason gave her a very pointed, wiry look. He didn’t believe her for a second.

“What else is ‘we’re pretty far out’ supposed to mean Richie?” He said skeptically.

Richie pouted, “It means what it means Jay. I’ve never been out this deep before. If you let me go, I’d be in over my head.”

In response, Jason grasped her tighter, muscled arms clenching around her waist and her breast pushed up against his chest, soft and slipping, nipples hard where they brushed against his own. Jason made a small appreciative sound at the feel of her, how Richie’s legs tightened around his waist as he did it, the palm of her hand dragging down his back, making him shiver.

“I’ll keep you above water,” Jason murmured softly, thumb rubbing in slow circles at the small of Richie’s back, slipping lower to caress the curve of her ass.

Humming low, Richie arched into the touch, rosy pink lips parting on a shaky exhale.

“So I don’t suppose the salinity of the salt water is a good lubricant, is it?” Richie asked plainly and Jason coughed up the large lump that had quickly logged itself inside his throat at the sudden images raking his brain at that kind of implication.

Jason groaned, the sound suffering, resting his forehead dejectedly on Richie’s shoulder.

“Babe, you can’t just—Richie, we’re at the _beach_.” _And you’re making me want to ruin the innocent childhoods of all the surrounding kids in a mile radius_ , went unsaid. Didn’t need too, Richie could feel it, was rubbing her ass against the proof of his desire for her, subtly, as to not make their intentions obvious to anyone looking too closely.

Richie sighed against his ear gently, content, as the palm of her hand dragged down Jason’s chiseled chest in a sultry slide, fingers flirting at the dip of Jason’s swim trunks. Richie bit teasingly at her bottom lip, eyes peaking up coyly beneath the fall of her thick lashes, making Jason groan.

“God, Richie—”

Instantly, Richie released him, laughter falling off her lips at the flabbergasted look on Jason’s face no doubt because—what the fuck? She started swimming away from Jason on her back, winking as he continued to blink dumbly at her retreating figure.

“I’m going to go sit out for a bit, you’re welcome to join me.”

Jason watched the sway of Richie’s hips as she made the trek out of the water, enamored by how she carded her fingers through her hair, wringing out the extra water, looking like some sort of goddamn Victoria Secret model on location for a shoot.

Sighing petulantly, Jason ducked his head underwater, feeling utterly defeated. The stiffy in his trunks agreed.

* * *

 

Jason swam, enjoying how alive the water felt and how strange it all was.

He swore he didn’t imagine it when something brushed against his leg. The faintest touch and Jason froze instantly, body tensing, readying for impact and when none came, Jason decided it was probably time to get out of the water and join Richie back on land where he had a better chance of defending himself and winning if something ever attacked.

Jason began treading out of the water, trunks weighing him down a ton, and he was surprised how much of a workout it was, squeezing the leftover water from the absorbent cloth as the sand almost seemed to encase his feet as the tide pulled back and forth. Jason swore the stuff was _everywhere_ , even in the sealed pockets of his trunks, which made absolutely no sense.

Shaking water from his hair, Jason strolled up the beach, spotting two teen boys walking past their parasol and nudging each other in that eagerly, overly excited way horny, immature boys do when they see more skin than what they’re normally used to.

Richie was on her stomach, facing away from the boys so she couldn’t see how their steps slowed, then stopped all together. Jason tried not to get irritated by their ogling because he remembered being their age once too. Unable to think or even act right by the sight of a gorgeous girl with great assets, but Richie didn’t deserve to be stared at like that by boys that didn’t know anything about her—they didn’t know how beautiful she was on the inside, or how Jason thought she was still the prettiest girl in the world in a pair of sweats, eating a tub of rocky road, and binge watching Netflix.

Jason made sure to approach the boys slowly, his movements impossibly quiet.

“Afternoon boys, beautiful day isn’t it?” Jason asked, smiling friendly enough at their shocked, dumbfounded faces. The teen boys looked back between Richie and Jason with wide eyes, understanding that they had just been caught blatantly staring at another man’s woman.

“Uh, yeah.” The smaller of the two said, having the decency to look ashamed as he nudged his friend and they hurriedly walked away, noticeably more dejected and embarrassed, as it should’ve been.

Jason patted himself on the back.

“Well, that was the most male posturing thing I’ve seen all day. Defending my honor?” Richie asked, already on her back and staring up at Jason, eyes hidden by his sunglasses.

Jason collapsed next to her, using a towel to dry his face and arms. “You don’t need me to defend your honor—you’re perfectly capable of doing that on your own.” Jason explained. “I just didn’t like how they were just… _standing there_.” Jason gestured with his arms in the spot the boys had been. Their footsteps still encased in the sand.

“I wouldn’t have bothered to say anything if they’d been going on there merry way, but I mean shit—that’s just rude.”

Richie nodded her head, pleased with his answer and made an agreeable sound as she handed Jason a water bottle, “Drink up, you were swimming a lot.”

He downed half the thing, much to Richie’s quiet amusement.

“You should’ve seen their faces though, those boys totally thought they were going to die for a moment. I almost felt bad.”

Jason snorted, corner of his mouth rising as he stretched out back against the towel, angling his body towards Richie’s.

He shrugged, “Maybe they’ll think twice about being gross—no one appreciates being stared at like that Richie.”

Richie smiled softly, quietly murmuring, “You’re so sweet Jay.”

She leaned in and gave Jason a quick peck on his lips, laughing when Jason tried chasing after her. She tasted like fruit punch and salt, and somehow it was appealing.

They fell into comfortable silence then. The sound of the push and pull of the tide, the waves breaking against the shore, and the cries of seagulls in the distance lured Jason into a calm, soothing trance. Jason spread his limbs and stretched his legs, crossing his arms behind his head, sighing dreamily in utter content as his eyes fell closed.

Jason didn’t know how long they rested side by side, basking in the relaxing sounds, but when he felt a hand caress over his chest, smoothing over his nipple, Jason startled mildly, head coming up quick and blinking through the pain of the sun assaulting his irises.

“What’re you doing?” Jason asked, slightly perplexed, his words slurring a bit as he stared down at Richie’s hand like it was his first time seeing it.

Richie was watching him with lidded eyes, bottom lip between two perfect rows of straight teeth.

“Look around Jason,” Richie whispered, the undertone of her words carrying an excitement Jason didn’t quite understand. Jason frowned, turning his head side to side and what he saw didn’t surprise him.

The beach hadn’t completely cleared out, there were still people playing in the water and lounging on towels and chairs, but a significant amount of time had passed and the sun had noticeably cruised more towards the west. The only people remaining on the beach were far enough to where Jason couldn’t actively see facial features or accurately make details of them.

Jason looked back at Richie, confused. His brow rose and the movement seemed to say, _yeah, what of it?_

“I’m wet,” Richie breathed and Jason looked down, still confused because he hadn’t noticed Richie get up, sure as hell didn’t feel water droplets as she came back, it—

Richie groaned, throwing her head back in aspiration.

“Jason Todd, do I really have to spell it out for you. I’m trying to get you _off_ and you’re being a dense dumbo.”

Jason blinked.

_Oh._

“Richelle…” Jason began skeptically, finally getting it. The heat that shot through his body then had nothing to do with the sun. Exhibitionism hadn’t ever really been he’s thing, but god, if the idea of it didn’t sound incredibly enticing now.

Shushing Jason, Richie wiggled closer, hand caressing over his hip.

“Shh, no one’s around—at least not close enough to see the finer details. It’s not like I’m planning to strip down and gyrate all over your dick.” Something flashed in her eyes then, dark and mischievous, and it told Jason that Richie would do _exactly_ that if she could get away with it, and fuck—if that didn’t do things to Jason, that visual.

“You look so good…” Richie trailed off softly, kissing distractedly at the defined jut of Jason’s jaw, giving a hard, tugging bite to the underside and sucking possessively in a way that never failed to get Jason going.

Jason’s breath was growing heavy, gaze erratically moving around as if he expected a family full of young kids to pop up out of nowhere. He gave in without another word when Richie palmed his cock and kissed down his throat.

He swallowed heavily, swearing he felt eyes on him, feeling himself grow harder because of it. He tapped her shoulder lightly.

“Hey, sit up.” Jason said, angling his body and grabbing a towel to wrap around her shoulders. “Turn and face me and put your legs over mine—it’ll look like we’re just talking. Hopefully.”

Richie gave a sharp laugh at that, moving her body the way Jason had asked of her. Their backs blocking the main majority of what they didn’t want people to see. Jason supposed it looked innocent enough, but honestly it didn’t matter anymore, blood was coursing all throughout his body, pounding in tandem with the throb of his cock.

Jason bit his lip and tugged at Richie’s top, watching as her breasts bounced free, cupping the left one roughly and toying with her nipple. It was exhilarating trying to watch Richie school her body’s reaction at being touched, she was always so expressive and open whenever Jason did, so he knew it was a challenge for her now. He knew all Richie wanted to do was to shrug off that towel and bare herself fully and arch her back deep, hoping that would be enough for Jason to run his tongue over her breast and suck, but she resisted, only arching out slightly, running her hands down over her thighs.

When his hand reached the heat of her sex, Jason cursed. She _was_ wet, soaking through her swim suit and Richie moaned as Jason played over her folds as best he could in this limited position, rubbing purposely at her clit. They only had so much time and Jason was aware of every single second that passed where they sat exposed.

Richie's baby blues flashed, just as determined, as Jason started to work her over. She leaned in a bit, pulling at the straps of Jason’s swim trunks, groaning when she felt his cock and pulled him out in a hurry.

Jason grunted low in his throat as Richie gathered all the moisture beading at the head and began smoothing it down his cock in sure strokes, pumping in time with how fast Jason was rubbing her.

“God, you’re so fucking hard.” Richie panted, leaning back and spreading her legs just a bit so Jason could thumb at her clit from a higher angle. Richie’s breasts were heaving, nipples pink and erect, and the towel around her shoulders was just barely managing to hang on. Jason couldn’t find it in himself to care that it was slipping, a part of himself was almost hoping that it would, damn the consequences.

Richie was stroking his dick so good, making him groan each time she circled around the sensitive head and then came back down with a twist of her wrist. Swearing, Jason thumbed her faster, loving how Richie’s breath hiccupped and how she tried to keep a certain composer about herself even as her toes dug into the sand. She was close, and Jason wasn’t too far behind.

“God, I wanna fuck you,” Jason said between grit teeth, wanting nothing more than to press in-between her thighs and sink into that perfect wet heat until he couldn’t think of nothing but fucking and getting Richie off as many times as possible.

Richie smiled in-between her eager gasps, biting hard into her bottom lip. Her hips were rotating in tight circles, the wet squelch between her legs was loud and so positively obscene that Jason couldn’t fucking stand it. He wanted to push Richie on her back and devour that sweet cunt, wanted to pull her into his lap and make her bounce on his cock until she physically couldn’t anymore and sagged against him, powerless to do nothing but take it and take it and—

“I’d let you—right here.” Richie breathed and Jason pushed a finger in, then two, finding an easier time pumping into her then rubbing at her clit. He watched with smoldering eyes as Richie keened and her lashes fluttered, making small gasping noises each time Jason drew in, finger fucking her cunt to completion.

Her whole body began to seize then, squeezing tight around Jason’s battering fingers and despite the ache in his hand he didn’t dare stop, not when she was right there.

“Oh god— _oh_ — _oh fuck_ —”

Richie was coming and her eyes began to roll up inside of her head as her hips involuntarily circled tight and quick, absolutely drenching Jason’s hand. Her hand on his throbbing cock suddenly jolted to a stop, but Jason didn’t care. Richie was trying her best not to scream as she came, which only seemed to make her orgasm all that more intense. Jason was simply fascinated, watching with wide eyes as her face crumbled from both the pleasure and pain, and even then Jason’s hand didn’t stop. Richie sobbed with it.

Jason bit his lip.

God, someone _had_ to know what they were really doing—it was too obvious. Jason just barely resisted the urge to look over his shoulder to see if the cops were coming to arrest their asses.

Richie came down with a shuttering breath, the lower half of her body still seized and twitching and Jason carefully removed his hand.

“ _Fuck_ ,” was all she said and Jason felt pride flood through the very marrow of his bones. There was nothing like the satisfying feeling of having just pleased your partner to Jason.

Richie blinked dazedly at Jason for a moment, eyes glassy as she belatedly noticed that his cock was still out and still _very_ hard, curving out towards her as if seeking that same gratification. Richie lazily reached for Jason, but not in the way he expected. She pushed at his chest.

Jason gave her a baffled look. “What are you doing?” He hissed.

Richie just pushed at him again, harder this time, more determined.

“Lay down.”

Jason snorted a disbelieving laugh, the sound of it almost ranging on hysteria.

“Uh, I know you’re still on cloud nine and all, but we’re still _very much_ on a public beach, Richie.”

Richie just smiled, slow and devilishly sweet. Jason had learned over time to both anticipate and dread that particular look coming from this woman.

“The only people on the beach are faraway dots Jason,” Richie stated, gesturing out with her chin around the dimming sunlit beach. She pouted, knowing full well what that did to him and what he’d let her get away with. She let the towel fall from her shoulders, crushing her chest enticingly to Jason’s and pushing him back with a playful nudge.

“C’mon…lay back and let me suck your cock.”

Jason wondered if he was really going to do this for a moment, but relented with a staggering breath as a hand found his cock again, teasing at the sides, running over pulsing veins.  

Jason lay back, vowing that if they got arrested for indecent exposure he’d kill Richie first before Bruce and the rest of the bat clan could for how reckless they were needlessly being.

Richie hummed triumphantly, looking all too smug as she re-situated herself so her and Jason were laying perpendicular to each other. Jason’s hips jerked, suddenly desperate, needing to come. His left hand absentmindedly carded through Richie’s dark, inky hair, brushing it back and holding it up in a loose fist so it wouldn’t hinder her.

The first touch of her mouth had Jason gasping, grinding the crown of his head into the soft sand under the towel. Her tongue ran in lewd circles around the sensitive glands at the tip of his cock and Jason had trouble keeping his eyes open, it was so good. His eyes darted over towards the green towel resting by his head, and without another thought he threw it over his waist, covering Richie’s bobbing head as well.

It was obvious as day what she was doing under that towel, but it gave Jason comfort—that little reassurance.

Richie on the other hand found it hilarious, Jason could feel the vibrations of her soundless laughter, no doubt finding the towel over her head a loss cause, but she didn’t remove it, just kept bobbing faster and faster until Jason was clenching his teeth so tight he thought his molars were going to break.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Jason grunted, pushing his hips up, trying to fit more of him into her mouth, which Richie took easily, her hand wrapping around the thick base, pumping and twisting. Jason was coming then, breath hitching hard, colors dancing behind the lids of his eyes as he released into her mouth.

Jason felt lightheaded, wondering if it was just the heat getting to him or how hard he’d come. Either way, when Richie ducked out from underneath the towel, her cheeks were flushed and the curve of her mouth was pleased.

She licked at her lips.

“See Jason, I have all the best ideas.”

At the moment, Jason really couldn’t argue that.


End file.
